


Walon Vau's homeworld. Irmenu

by Clonewarslover55



Series: Walon Vau's story and life explained [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Imperius priests, Planet Irmenu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonewarslover55/pseuds/Clonewarslover55
Summary: So we have some information about Walon Vau and his homeworld, but not nearly enough.I took what we know from Wookiepedia and the Republic Commando books and expanded on it!! So a majority of this is all my personal headcanons and thoughts.
Series: Walon Vau's story and life explained [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154930
Kudos: 3





	Walon Vau's homeworld. Irmenu

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Irmenu is a planet with a caste system, and extremly rich people who hate women and the poor. If you cannot stomach history of nobles being baby killers and fucking douche bags then this is not for you :) 
> 
> Please do not steal this/use without my permission. If you want to base a character or fic off of the information in this fic please hmu on my Tumblr first! Find me at Clonewarslover55

The planet Irmenu is a small ocean world, one hidden in the depths of the Outer Rim. It rests in the Belsmuth sector, protected by the hazardous Combach Nebula. 

The planet is so well isolated that the people are far behind in the way of technology. They have some holopads, hovercrafts, blasters, etc. But they’re all old, and not all of them work anymore. The people of Irmenu prefer the old fashioned ways of things anyhow. So they use flimsi, four legged beasts for transportation, wooden boats, etc. 

The people are more shut out by their harsh religion and strict leaders than by the nebula. The people are so blinded and afraid of their religious leaders that they choose to remain hidden. Those who do not follow the rules are executed or exiled. We’ll discuss their religion and government later, so first let's talk more about the planet. 

The only land masses are rocky islands. Most are high, with dangerous cliffs leading into the cold unforgiving sea. The ocean is riddled with beasts and monsters, but the main way of life is to sail.

The planet is separated by a continental shelf. One part of the world is a calmer area of shallow seas and land masses, the other part is all deep and unforgiving ocean. 

Luckily all of the land masses are on the shallow seas, not on the deeper and more treacherous ocean. There are islands that border the shallow seas, keeping the larger sea creatures and certain deadly tides at bay. They usually have constant rain, the same weather always affecting them. Unless there's a special storm on the horizon.

People still live on the border islands believe it or not. Mainly so people can man the lighthouses, watching for the bravest sailors who may need help at night. Most of the time the bravest sailors also happen to be pirates. 

The provinces are clusters of islands, not one land mass. Many islands are in large clusters, huge shallow seas between each cluster. The islands are all under the rule of the same religious leaders, but sometimes there is still conflict. The conflict is mainly just pirates, but conflict never lasts long on Irmenu. 

Sometimes the provinces don’t get along very well, but they don’t have nasty full out wars. They do petty aristocratic things instead. We’ll talk more about that later though. 

The islands are technically archipelagos and are mostly small, sandy and rocky. The large ones covered in mountains and cliffs. There are some meadowlands for livestock or farming, but many of the meadows flood during storms….. so the unflooded ones are not that common. All of the high meadowlands are covered in lush green grass, perfect for grazing beasts. But sadly, not every island has these high grassland areas. The smaller ones without forests or unflooded grass must fish, or import food. So most of the Irmenu people fish and sail, searching for months on end just to survive and feed their family. 

Speaking of importing. Their certain government does allow trade between provinces. Most of the trade is things like timber, fabric, pelts, precious jewels, grain, etc. The things small fishing islands cannot make on their own. 

They have many special routes that are only for trading boats. 

Many of the fishermen are also traders. They trade some of their fish for whatever goods they need whenever they go to market. Picture any small town market place, that’s what Irmenu’s grocery stores look like. 

People who live on smaller islands must travel to these other islands with market places though, unless trading ships come directly to their home to drop off some goods. 

Trade is really the only way these people can make profit. Their government does not give them money, unless they’re in the Navy. 

Luckily the shallow seas have an abundance of fish and other sea life. Seals and other fatty air breathing sea beasts are especially common. But when there's prey, there's predators. So no one really goes swimming here….. The water is too cold for it anyways. The islands are also covered in a large variety of seabirds, they don’t kill or eat them though. The birds are mostly for good luck. 

The large white ones with black wings sometimes follow ships. They’re birds of good omen. If you kill one of these seabirds it’s body will be tied around your neck. You will be cursed, your ship and crew going through many struggles. Just read the poem or listen to the song Rime Of The Ancient Mariner to learn more about this. 

Their world has highly elevated great forests. Only the more mountainous, and largest, islands have these though. The Great Forests are a gift to the people, but not for the lumber. No. Most of their homes and any structure is built from stone. Their gift is the animals within.

The forests are full of life. Creatures of all kinds roam the rocky and cold terrain, feeding on the trees and greenery, and sometimes the other forest beasts, 

These forests are home to huge horned four legged beasts. They run in herds of hundreds, roaming the forests for areas to feed. A larger one of these beasts can feed a village for weeks! Their pelt is warm, and their horns are perfect for decorating. The horns are commonly used in crafting as well. 

These creatures are a mix of browns, which is nearly the same color as the seals they use for coats. So the variety of color in clothing, pelts, blankets, etc is not too vast. 

They’re commonly hunted, but their numbers seem to never dwindle. 

There are also these vicious hound-like creatures who roam the forests as well, hunting the horned beasts. They’re usually out at night, their howls and hunting cries keeping most hunters away when the sky is dark. 

There are a few other creatures as well, but they’re not nearly as famous as these animals. Some of the most common animals are birds, but not the common sea birds. These forets birds are huge, with massive claws and wide wings that circle the forests, feeding on rodents and the fallen. 

Only the bravest trappers and hunters go into the Great Forests. The horned beasts can be aggressive, the stags(males) extremely protective of their herds. The hound-like beasts prefer humans over leftover stag meat, as do the elusive cat-like predators. 

These hound-like predators do have beautiful black, grey, and sometimes white pelts. They’re incredibly soft and beautiful, but most hunts on them are unsuccessful. Their pelts are rare and expensive, every day the demand goes up for their gorgeous coats. 

Sometimes royals and the nobles will have hunting parties, where they chase down the short tusked beasts. They usually eat them during feasts, the beasts are four legged and mostly fat. So they’re the best feast food. 

Their pelts are rarely worn. The fat beasts have ugly grey thick skin, their hair almost wire like. So they’re only hunted for their good meat. 

Sailing isn’t too easy on irmenu. The shallow seas can be easy enough, but as the sailors venture into deeper and darker water…. The winds are strong and the water rough. It's cold year round, but the people have learned to adapt and survive. Wearing the fur of the air breathing sea beasts, making larger boats, etc. The unforgiving storms no longer scare them. The cold no longer causes them to die. They’ve adapted. 

The pirates are not too big of a problem for regular fishermen. The pirates only bug the Navy, just to spook the government. 

You’d think the planet is more warm or even hot due to the certain landscape. But it’s not. The seas aren’t even clear, the water always a cold murky blue. The deep oceans seem nearly black sometimes, the water is that dark. 

The lands more close to the center of the planet are warmer, but still get snow and ice when the season comes. Irmenu never gets very warm, the summer extremely short. 

The arctic is cold year round, the massive glaciers and ice walls keeping sensible people away. 

The deep and vast oceans past the shallow seas are full of deep trenches and massive sea monsters. Those who venture out there for the largest fish may not return. Many don’t. The territorial monsters hate the sight of ships, as do the storms apparently. 

The tides and waves are also monstrous and borderline insane. The moon that orbits the world is a massive one, which creates the horrendous tides and bad deep sea conditions. The storms are also just as bad as the tides. It storms a little less than on Kamino, but not by much. 

The island Walon Vau is from is one of the largest. This island has lush meadowlands and mountains, but most people on his island still sail. This island is also the “home base” of the royal Navy. So there is a massive ship building yard here as well, their island has enough lumber for it too.

Being a lumberjack on this world is beyond dangerous, but it’s required. The trees are huge and the animals are angry about their homes being slowly stripped away. Being a precious stone miner was even worse. The mountains were the only places to dig, not many humans live there after all. 

Walon Vau coming from a larger island means that his diet isn’t mostly fish, sea mammals, and seal milk. He also has a diet of bread and grains, along with the meats from the mountain creatures. 

This diet is why he grew so tall and had such perfect teeth. Most nobles were like this. The peasants and just non-noble people of the kingdoms were sadly not like this. It’s obvious the nobles, rulers, and religious leaders were not very fair to the lower class. The lower classes could do nothing about the unfair treatment. 

The planet is known as a feudal aristocracy world, and they have a very strict caste system. This means the people are provided land by landlords, but only in exchange for their work and loyalty. So not being a landowner/noble means you’re a borderline slave. 

The upper class of the caste system is the nobles and then above them is the religious leaders. So the nobles own everything, but the religious leaders own them. Dukes and Counts are the ones who control the fiefs, which is an estate of land held under a feudal system. 

Sometimes these nobles argue about the land they own, mainly because new islands will show up at random. They don’t fight wars, no, like I said…..They’re petty about it instead. 

Walon Vau wanting to marry a girl from a neighboring province is a perfect example. Their fathers hated one another and did not want their families or land combined. So the marriage was not allowed, both Counts disgusted by even being asked such a thing. 

So Vau was exiled and the girl was sent to a nunnery. 

Walon was not just exiled because his father hated him and saw him as a complete failure, it was also because he hated the neighboring province. And because the young teens had snuck out to see one another often, which took away the girls innocence and purity. So the girl's father hated the Vau family even more. 

A world like this also means that the most-deserving citizen rules. So this is a form of government where the warrior nobility protected the vassals in return for their services. So basically if you do your job in the Navy and protect your island you go up in the caste system. 

Sometimes.

It was not a fair system by any means.

Walon Vau was the only son and only child to Pa Vau, the Count of Gesl. Being a Count meant he lived in the same great palace as the emperor of Irmenu. Pa Vau had great powers as a Count... from being a local commander, a judge, head military leader, etc. 

Pa Vau was a very high ranking member of the Iremenu Navy. That’s why he is so high up and has so much power, he’s a protector. Walon knew he’d have to take his fathers place as Navel leader, so he began practice at a young age.

Just like many other young men. 

Their ships are not some sleek metal, no, they’re made out of wood and have sails. Most of the boats were caravels or galleons. The Navy had some of the more advanced tech that was on Irmenu, but not nearly enough. Advanced tech on this planet is nothing new by any means, so they still use compasses and flimsi maps. 

The Navy was often busy with pirates or conflicts breaking out between fiefs. It was not a job for the weak. Most of the sailors were second sons who would not get inheritance, so all they had left in life was to do their duty as an Irmenu citizen.

The regular cutthroats were the poor, those with no “real” family inheritance at all and such. The lower class and upper class were even separated in the Navy. You could only tell by the clothes they wear and the condition of their boots. 

You must join the Navy, no matter your status. It is a religious obligation. Thankfully you don’t need to stay permanently, but many men chose to. Being poor on Irmenu is just not a good life for many, so being a Naval man is the only option to some. If you're poor and don’t own a boat the Navy is all you have. 

The Navy was just as harsh and cruel as the sea. The sailors were told to never take prisoners and to never surrender. Prisoners are a burden, so they were killed brutally or fed to the beasts of the sea. Surrender is never an option, death is better to the Iremenu people. 

They’re clearly a prideful bunch. Well, at least their puppet masters are. 

They were so prideful that if a child was born with any deformities or “issues” they’d be thrown into the sea. Irmenu is no place for the “weak,” according to many. Also if a daughter was born first, especially one to a noble family, they were thrown into the sea. Women could not inherit. 

Irmenu is one of THOSE places. Women have no rights and no education unless it’s on wifely duties. Women are also not allowed to speak unless spoken to, instructed to do so, or given permission. They’re not even allowed to wear pants, only long dresses with sleeves and a high collar. 

The Irmenu people simply see them as objects to sire sons and to cook, along with many other chores. Of course not all of them agree on this, but it’s what the priesthood believes so they cannot go against it. 

Women are respected of course, but they still must reach some very high expectations. Like being ladylike, proper, unintelligent, obedient, etc. 

When a woman does something wrong she is either executed or sent to a nunnery. It’s rare for a woman to be exiled, but it has happened before. 

Most women are sent to a nunnery because they lost their purity before marriage. No matter if it was consul or not. It’s even worse if they get pregnant before marriage, Irmenu does not like bastards. 

So the women have very hard and paranoid lives. 

The emperor of Irmenu was the head priest of the Imperius. The Imperius is a group of priests who control the Navy, the nobles, and the planet's only space port. Yes, Irmenu has a spaceport but only one. A very old one at that. 

They control all traffic and trade that comes and goes, making sure no people get a hold of anything proving the outside world is better. They want to keep their people blind and stuck in the past era of wooden ships. If the people of Irmenu discover too much about the modern world the priesthood could be overthrown. 

So they’re strict, filling peoples heads with lies and fears.

The people can never not be afraid though. They are bonded to the religious leaders by blood oaths. That’s why their government hasn’t changed, the people are too afraid of fighting while bound by blood. 

That’s also why they follow the strict religious obligations as well. 

There’s no separation of church and state in this world. The Imperius are like the unofficial leaders, letting the counts, dukes, and kings do all the hard work. But they can excommunicate you, exile you, execute you, etc. They do not hesitate to execute people who don’t follow their strict rules. 

They’re puppet masters. Very cruel ones at that. 

The priests are so strict and odd that they don’t educate the people in anything but their religion. The nobles get education, only because they can afford it. The Imperius trust them more than the poor, so they allow the education. 

The education is your basics, but there is nothing about the outside world or non Irmenu technology. The poor do not get education unless taught by their parents, friends, etc. The poor being uneducated is what the Imperius want, if they can’t read they cannot be nearly as exposed to the outside world like educated people. 

Without being educated they also can’t figure out how bad they’re being treated. Or so they think. 

The leaders clearly do not fully trust the poor, or see them as real people for that matter.

Servants were treated even worse. If they mess up in even the smallest way the nobles can slaughter them then and there. The nobles do not like clumsy or late servants. No one wanted to be a servant but many were forced into it…..

There was a grand library in the palace that Walon Vau lived in, and he would often go there to read. All of the books were only written by Irmenu people, mostly the educators and priests. If any book was from the outside world it was missing pages, or rewritten entirely. 

They do have folklore though. The seabirds being good omens, along with never harming them is one. They also have Darakaer, a long dead male warrior and sailor. He was an ancient hero, who spawned his own legend. The story is said that he was forced into an eternal sleep to save the people of Irmenu, but would be awkended if his people played a certain rhythm on his drum. They could only awaken Darakaer if they were in trouble though. 

Darakaer is like a warrior and protector god to the people though, more so as his story grows older and older. 

Their religion is a complex one, with a few different gods. 

The moon god controls time and many things on their planet. He’s powerful and controls time and animals. Since he controls time, this means he also controls the sunset and sunrise. It is his power to control the sun. The legend is if you don’t pray to him every night, the sun will not rise the next morning. 

He is very unforgiving and cruel. Just like time. The people call him Njal 

The sea/ocean god is the most powerful, and the most cruel. He controls the weather, tides, ocean, and death. Besides being the god of weather and the oceans he is also the god of the underworld. That’s why you’re dragged into the sea by storms. 

The people say the only way to go into the underworld is by being eaten/swallowed by something. No matter if it’s by sea creatures, any other animal, by the sea, or by fire.

If your body is buried anywhere but the sea you will not go to the underworld, you won’t become a spirit either. You’ll become a bird of good omen. Your job for all of eternity will be to lead those, helping them get the right of passage that you did not. 

If you do not pray to him every night they say your island will be washed away by the sea during a horrible storm. 

They call him Calder 

A folk story goes along with him as well, just to help spook people.

This story is about his spirit friend and helper. A massive white stag. So a male horned beast from the mountains. The story goes if you ever see him or even a flash of white coat in the forest you are about to face a terrible demise. How does a creature with no arms drag you to the underworld? He doesn’t. 

The massive white stag has canine teeth. He eats flesh. The only way for the people to go to the underworld is by being eaten after all. 

He has no name. He is known as the white stag or pale stag. 

The earth god often has turmoil with the ocean god. The tides constantly wearing her away over thousands of painful years. She gives the people stone and soil, along with their lumber and plants. She is also a fertility god, because she gives birth to the plants. She does not control the animals though. 

She is not nearly as respected or as feared as the Moon and Sea gods, but she is still prayed to. If you do not pray to her nightly the rumors are your crops will die, or the lumber of your ship will decay and fall apart while you’re out at sea. If you don’t have crops or a boat, she will still do something to get her respect. No one has been brave or stupid enough to find out. 

They call her Adona 

By the time of Walon Vau, Darakaer is an official god. He is a warrior god, and protector god. His drums are played before the Navy sets out on a campaign so he can protect them. Darakaer is also depicted using a sword, so the people of Irmenu became very good at sword fighting in his honor. 

He is also a shapeshifter. He can only shift into the white bird with massive black wings though. So those birds of good omen are Darakaer to some people. You cannot harm him, or any others, without serious consequences. Those who are not Darakaer are spirits of Irmenu people who didn’t go to the underworld. They are respected greatly.

Some people even sacrifice themselves to become these birds. There are never enough birds of good omen. 

Irmenu seems like a harsh world with the only entertainment being, well, your job. That’s not entirely true. The people have instruments and even pets. 

Clearly sailors get bored while at sea, so they came up with many sea shanties. On almost every boat, especially in the Navy, is a man who can play some sort of instrument. Thankfully shanties are fine with any instruments and even none. 

Most of their instruments are string or percussion. They do have some woodwind instruments and things like that as well. Most sailors know how to play most instruments, due to boredom at sea. 

Walon Vau can sing and play all of these instruments as well, but not because of time at sea, because of his expensive education. So he knows plenty of sea shanties. 

Let’s talk about the domesticated animals of Irmenu! 

I mentioned live stock before…..so what kind exactly? 

They have these animals that grow thick pelts, the pelts soft and good for fabrics. So they sheer these animals yearly for their wonderful pelts. These animals are short and kind of small, with short legs and small hooved feet. They have slightly long faces and big black eyes. They’re round and good for not just pelts, but for meat as well. The males have curled horns. They’re small and perfect for the meadowlands. 

They graze in the high meadows and are native to the planet. 

Another common livestock animal is one used for riding, hauling, and cart pulling. This animal is also four legged, but has a longer neck and a much longer face. They have muscular legs, their hind quarters large and made for pulling. Their coat is short and slightly fluffy to keep them warm and protected from the wind. They have long tails made of wire like hair, they use this hair for sewing. They have hair on their necks to match, but it’s much shorter. They trim their tails and mane often, for the thick sewing fibers. They have strong hooves, great for running but not as great on the mountainous terrain. They have large eyes and pointy ears that stand straight up unless they’re agitated.

They’re very strong and incredibly intelligent. They’re the best to bring to the mountains, not just for hauling though. Their senses are incredible and they’re always alert. Plus, these animals are not fans of the wild hound like beasts. They’ll stomp and kick the creatures to death with their powerful legs. 

They’re also native.

Hunters also usually have hounds. The hounds are a mix between an old native breed and a non native breed. They’re fast and lean, their sense of smell incredible. They’re perfect for tracking and hunting. They hunt the fat beasts used for feasts the best. 

The hounds are usually dark browns and blacks, their skin loose and their ears floppy. They have large noses and strong legs. Their howls and barks are deep and extremely loud. The perfect hunting companion. 

Most sailors and just regular people have cats. Not a loth-cat…..but sort of close in how it acts and looks. So they just call them cats. There is a huge issue with rodents on the ships, so these long haired cats solve the problem. They keep the rodents at bay, while also being friendly pets. 

Ships usually have a cat on board. They’re also a sign of good luck. 

The cats are usually long haired and soft, their coats usually grey or black to match the rocks of the planet. They have small green or yellow eyes, with short and pointy ears. They’re incredibly warm and playful, but can be a protector when needed. 

No one has any idea if they’re native or not. 

So that is the planet Irmenu for you! A cruel world. One where the religious leaders own everyone, keeping them inline via blood oath and fear. At least they have sea shanties and cats! 

This is all before the Clone wars by the way. During the Clone Wars, they were a neutral planet. Apparently they had grown less strict by then, but Walon Vau calls bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this!! Vau will always be my favorite character, I will always write for him!  
> Check out my other works on here and my Tumblr at Clonewarslover55 
> 
> The animals on this planet are these!! 
> 
> Albatross(Those birds)  
> Elk  
> Wolves  
> Cougars/pumas/panthers/whatever you call big mountain cats  
> Wild Boar  
> Sheep  
> Horses  
> Blood hounds  
> Long haired domesticated cats
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! :)


End file.
